Guilty
by gwen-hp
Summary: OS. Hermione est en couple avec Ron mais se sent complètement perdue dans sa relation...


Bonsoir,

Cet OS n'était pas vraiment prévu mais j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez en tout cas...

Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson est "Guilty" de The Rasmus, et seule l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

 **Guilty**

* * *

 _I feel guilty (Je me sens coupable)_

 _My words are empty (Mes mots sont dénués de sens)_

 _No signs to give you (Aucun signe à te donner)_

 _I don't have the time for you (Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer)_

Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai toujours été intelligente mais tout mon savoir, je l'ai appris dans les livres alors que les sentiments, tu as beau lire des tonnes d'ouvrages, tu seras toujours aussi perdu face à eux.

 _You say I'm heartless (Tu dis que je suis sans cœur)_

 _And you say I don't care (Et tu dis que je ne fais pas attention)_

 _I used to be there for you (J'avais l'habitude d'être là pour toi)_

 _And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed (Et tu disais que je paraissais tellement morte, que j'avais changé)_

 _But so have you (Mais toi aussi)_

Tout était pourtant si bien avec Ron, voilà plus de six mois qu'il me rend heureuse mais en ce moment, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je sais que mon comportement change… Ses différentes missions d'aurors ne m'aident pas, bien au contraire, ses absences sont toujours plus dures à supporter, même si ça ne dépasse jamais un mois.

Là, il m'a pourtant avoué qu'il allait partir quatre mois et ça me fait peur, je ne sais pas si mes sentiments seront assez forts face à cette longue séparation… Il n'est pas partie que je doute déjà et puis…

Et puis, il y a Blaise… Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je m'entendrais bien avec lui, j'aurais bien ri à l'époque et pourtant… On s'est retrouvé à travailler ensemble au ministère et ça nous a permis d'apprendre à nous connaître, de nous rapprocher…

 _Guilty, guilty I feel so (Coupable, je me sens si coupable)_

 _Empty, empty you know how to make me feel (Vide, vide tu sais comment faire pour que je me sente ainsi)_

Blaise, c'est quelqu'un de charmeur et d'amusant, il a su se faire une place dans ma vie sans que je ne comprenne bien comment…

Je suis complètement perdue alors quand je suis avec Ron, je tente de me rassurer, de le serrer très fort contre moi et de me persuader que c'est lui que j'aime tandis que mes pensées me montrent avec Baise. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de penser à lui alors que je suis avec Ron. C'est comme si mon cerveau voulait me narguer, me montrer que ma volonté ne suffirait pas à avoir le contrôle sur ce genre de chose.

 _I put a shield upon you (Je porte un bouclier face à toi)_

 _I didn't mean to hurt you (Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser)_

 _I would have only poisoned your mind (J'aurais seulement empoisonné ton esprit)_

 _Never meant to make you cry (Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire pleurer)_

 _You've been so toughtless (Tu as été si irréfléchi)_

 _I can see right through you (Je peux voir à travers toi)_

 _You used to be there for me (Tu étais là pour moi)_

 _So don't you leave say goodbye (Ne me dis pas au revoir en partant)_

 _'Cause you have changed but so have I (Car tu as changé et moi aussi)_

Je suis tellement mal en ce moment ! Comme un malaise intérieur qui ne me quitte pas et qui ne fait que s'accentuer dès que je suis avec Ron.

Parfois je ne me reconnais plus, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement froide, tellement distante… Je fais passer ça sur le compte de la fatigue alors qu'en vrai, je ne sais juste pas quoi dire, quoi faire… Dois-je en parler avec une amie ? Ginny serait l'idéale s'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère… Alors quoi faire ? Attendre ? On dit toujours qu'avec le temps qui passe, on finit par y voir plus clair… Merlin que je déteste cette situation !

 _Guilty, guilty I feel so (Coupable, je me sens si coupable)_

 _Empty, empty you know how to make me feel (Vide, vide tu sais comment faire pour que je me sente ainsi)_

 _Guilty, guilty I feel so (Coupable, je me sens si coupable)_

 _Empty, empty you know how to make me feel (Vide, vide tu sais comment faire pour que je me sente ainsi)_

Peut-être qu'on ne se voit pas assez… Nos boulots respectifs nous tiennent éloignés et lorsque nous nous voyons, c'est juste pour la soirée… Et encore, on est tellement fatigué qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup et on va dormir aussitôt le diner terminé.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous, que ce qui nous unissait a été brisé et que Blaise est en train de prendre la place de Ron dans mon cœur, pour mon plus grand désarroi…

 _I never though that the time and the distance (Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le temps et la distance)_

 _Between us made you so much colder (Qu'il y a entre nous te rendrait si froid)_

 _I'll carry the world on my shoulders (Je porterai le monde sur mes épaules)_

Merlin ! Venez-moi en aide !


End file.
